


The Long Song

by pr0blematic



Series: Tommy Angst [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Techno, Anarchy, Angst, Dark Techno, Dark Wilbur, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drugging, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Wilbur Soot, Family Issues, Fear, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Insane Wilbur, Insane Wilbur Soot, No Romance, No Slash, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Brother Techno, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Over Protective Technoblade, Over Protective Wilbur, Platonic Relationships, Protective Technoblade, Protective Wilbur, Protectiveness, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy gets drugged, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, Villain Wilbur Soot, War, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is kinda cruel, dark dream, drugging of a minor, this sounds worse than it probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic
Summary: Wilbur wants Tommy to stop arguing about the bombs. He has a not so good solution.!prompt/idea credit: Ow by Gay_gay_gay !
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980241
Comments: 82
Kudos: 1142





	The Long Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



> WARNING! NON-CON DRUGGING OF A MINOR BUT NOTHING IS SEXUAL SO I DIDN’T TAG THIS AS RAPE/NON-CON OR UNDERAGE, BUT IF YOU THINK THIS APPLIES LET ME KNOW SO I CAN TAG IT PROPERLY 
> 
> 1\. wilbur really embraces the villainy in this
> 
> 2\. tommy tried to hold it together but can’t stand by while wil kills innocents
> 
> 3\. wil and tommy see each other as brothers, that’s why tommy hasn’t left yet, techno and wil see each other as brothers; techno and tommy are working on it but they haven’t known each other as long
> 
> 4\. no romantic relationships in this

Tommy’s leg bounced with nervous energy. Wilbur wouldn’t stop talking about blowing up L’Manburg and frankly, Tommy was scared. Everything was cold here and Wilbur was different. More vengeful and less careful. 

“And you won’t blow up Manburg?” Tommy clarified, wringing his hands together under the table. 

Wilbur let out an easy laugh that did little to placate Tommy. “I said I wouldn’t, didn’t I? All we have is each other now. You have to trust me.”

And just like that, Wilbur’s demeanour changed. His smile dropped and his voice got low. All at once Tommy realised how truly dangerous Wilbur was when he believed he had nothing to lose. 

“Right, yea, ok. Of course, Wil.” Tommy gave a forced laugh and hunched his shoulders. He swallowed thickly and tried not to flinch when Wilbur clapped his hands together with a wild grin. 

“Great, I’ve got the kettle on. You want a cuppa?”

Tommy was grateful Wilbur has turned his back. Tommy didn’t want to be around Wilbur when he was like this. He was manic and paranoid and it put Tommy on edge. 

“I really should go check the tunnels. Make sure Big Q didn’t find Pogtopia.”

Tommy pushed himself out of his chair but froze when Wilbur slammed his hands down on the stove. Wilbur let out a hysterical giggle. 

“Tommy, you’re not gonna,” he scoffed and clenched his fists, “betray me are you?”

Tommy kept his eyes on Wilbur’s hands and shook his head frantically despite Wilbur still having his back to him. “No, of course not! This’s—we’re pogtopia.”

Wilbur laid his hands flat on the countertop and turned his head with an easy grin. “I knew I could count on you. It’s us against them—us against the world! Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot! We should—this is why we should blow them to smithereens—“

“Wil—That’s—You not that isn’t right, we can’t just,” Tommy couldn’t even say it. The thought of Wilbur bombing the city made him sick to his stomach. “Wil. You promised me, right?”

Wilbur stood there with his head hung low. Tommy’s heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook. Wilbur stood completely still. 

Then, he spoke. “Have tea with me, Tommy.”

Now it wasn’t a question. Wilbur had the TNT and the diamond sword and the crossbow, and he wasn’t asking Tommy to sit and chat. 

“Yeah, of course, Big Man.” Tommy said. As if he’d actually had a choice. 

Wilbur looked back with a slight smile. It didn’t fit his attitude. It made Tommy’s stomach churn with how natural it looked. 

He sat back down slowly. His chair cracked under his weight and suddenly every noise was too loud. 

Wilbur pouring the tea. Adding the sugar. Stirring the tea. Setting the cups on the tray. His footsteps on the cobblestone. 

Everything was ten times louder when Tommy had nothing to focus on. His mind was a mile a minute. 

_Blowing it up isn’t going to help. This isn’t right. Wilbur isn’t right. This is wrong. When did everything get so wrong—_

Wilbur set the tea down on the table with a slight _clang_. Tommy jolted at the noise and looked up to see Wilbur smiling with his eyes crinkled. 

“Did I startle you?” 

Tommy gave an awkward laugh, “Yea, I was just,” he swallowed, “zoned out, I guess.”

Wilbur grabbed the cup on the right and set it in front of Tommy and put the left cup in front of himself. 

Tommy’s cup was slightly darker. 

Wilbur sat down and spread his legs out. He snitched over and threw an arm over the back of his chair. 

Tommy sat with his hands between his knees and his shoulders drawn up toward his neck. 

Wilbur reached out an arm and speed his tea as if nothing was wrong. 

Tommy did the same. Because it gave him something to focus on other than the fact that Wil wanted to commit an act of terrorism. 

After his third or fourth consecutive sip, he frowned. “Does this taste weird to you?”

He finally looked up at Wil and saw the man with his eyes crinkled and a knowing grin on his face. 

Tommy’s heart stopped and his stomach dropped. “Wil?” Tommy’s voice didn’t sound like his own. It sounded miles away. 

“Tommy?” Wil asked back, teasing as if this were all a game. 

Tommy set his cup down with an ominous thud and stared at it for a second. _Had Wilbur...drugged him?_

“Did you—” had his voice always been so raspy?— “Did you _drug_ me?”

Wilbur let out a laugh. “Why would I drug you, Tommy? So I could go behind your back without you trying to stop me from ending Manburg once and for all? That’s ridiculous!”

Tommy’s eyelids fluttered in an effort to blink. Before he registered was he was doing, Tommy grabbed his stone sword— _stone sword_ —and swung it at Wilbur’s leg before knocking his chair back and running towards the tunnels. 

Wilbur shouted when his leg got slashed then he cackled. “Come back, Tommy! I just want what’s best for you! You’ve got nowhere to go!”

Tommy didn’t stop. He stumbled a bit but he pressed forward. His hands shook as he shoved his sword into its scabbard and took a left instead of the tunnel’s right. He dug his way out of the earth and took a deep breath when he reached the surface. 

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked around frantically. He was in the woods. It was night. Distantly he realised the mobs would be out. 

He crept away from the hole he’d made and went into the trees. They weren’t even oak. 

He stayed low to the ground and tried to listen for anyone over the cotton in his ears. 

_Who could he turn to? He couldn’t risk Tubbo or Niki, Dream_ wanted _Wilbur to destroy everything, and no one else was on his side._

He was climbing over a hill when he heard Wilbur calling for him. 

“Tommy~! Come back, I promise I’m not angry! I’m proud of you for rebelling! Let’s put that anger towards something productive!”

 _Productive like blowing everyone up_ , Tommy thought bitterly. 

But Wilbur had it wrong. Tommy wasn’t _angry_ at Wilbur. He was scared. 

Tommy was terrified to go back. He could be drugged again. What if _Wilbur_ was angry? What if this was a ploy to get Tommy to lower his guard?

Tommy blinked harshly to clear the dark spots and he laid on his stomach. He could hear his feet shifting in the dirt and his fingers in the grass. 

He could hear Wilbur calling for him. “Tommy! Tommy, come back!”

Tommy inched his way away from the voice. He had to backtrack his way down the mountain to go around. He crouched when he could stand up. 

Wilbur was closer now. Much closer. 

Tommy was thankful that Wilbur was shouting for him. It was terrifying, but now Tommy knew where Wil was. 

When Tommy was sure Wilbur wouldn’t hear him, he ran.

He looked back every five seconds and only diverged from running straight when there was a tree in his way. 

His calves burned and his breathing wheezed. 

He could still hear Wilbur, though it was much softer now. He turned left and looked back and crashed into someone. 

Before Tommy’s legs could give out, the person grabbed his upper arms and held him upright. 

Tommy’s own hands gripped the stranger’s arms tightly. Both in fear of them and fear of Wilbur. 

Tommy tried to catch his breath but he couldn’t calm down when Wilbur’s voice was getting louder again. 

“Tommy?”

He knew that voice. Tommy could cry with relief. It was the Blade. 

“Techno—you’ve gotta help me. Wilbur’s—Wil, he—he’s gone mad,” _shh, shh, shh_ , “and I can’t snap him out of it.” _It’s alright_. “He’s—Techno—I think he’s gonna bomb Manburg.” Tommy let out a sob he hadn’t realised he was holding back. “He tried to—to drug me, Techno! You’ve gotta help—he’s—he’s getting closer!”

Tommy pulled in Techno’s sleeves but he was much to weak to move the other man. 

“It’s alright. It’ll all be okay now.” After a brief struggle, Techno got Tommy pressed firmly against his chest. Techno pet his hand down Tommy’s head and Tommy’s shoulders slumped. 

It was hard to remember why they were tensed. 

“Tommy Innit~! Where are you!?” Wilbur called in a singsong voice, much too close for comfort. 

Techno tightened his hold when Tommy tensed back up. “Techno, Big T, we gotta go. We gotta go, no. Tech—“

“We’re over here!” Techno yelled, hardly struggling on keeping Tommy still. 

“No—what are you doing!?” Tommy yelled, less worried about Wilbur hearing them. 

“Tech—Techno, Techno—let go, you have to let go of me!” Tommy pushed at him and brought his knee up to try and pry himself off Technoblade. 

Tommy didn’t want to fight. He couldn’t. 

“Tech, please. Big T, let me go—I can’t, Techno,” Tommy turned his head and could see Wilbur getting closer. 

“Please, you have to—Tech, he’s going to bomb everything!” Tommy tried to use his weight against Techno, but the other man easily picked him up and Tommy tried to jump. 

“No, no, no, no-no—no, Techno, it’s Wilbur, Techno, it’s Wil, he’s gonna hurt me, please,” Tommy begged, openly crying and looking around for Wilbur. 

“He’s not going to _hurt_ you, Tommy,” Techno said in a soothing voice. “Isn’t that right, Wilbur?”

Tommy jerked in his hold to try and see where Wilbur was, but Techno just moved his arm to cradle Tommy’s head tightly against his shoulder. 

Tommy tried to push him away, and when he realised it was in vain he gripped tightly onto Techno’s shirt. “Please, please don’t do this. Please don’t do this.” He begged. 

Techno placed a kiss on the top of his head as if it would reassure him. “It’s okay. We’re here now.”

Tommy’s inside froze when he felt the needle pierce his neck. He thought they were just going to drag him back to Pogtopia—maybe lock him in his room. 

Tommy rammed his head up into Technoblade’s chin and stomped on his foot, using Techno’s off balance to shove him down. 

He ran past Techno and away from Wilbur. He lasted less than ten seconds before his legs gave out and he fell down on the ground. 

He heard Wil laugh from behind him. Tommy cried in frustration when his hands wouldn’t work properly. He tried to crawl away, but his fingers locked up and trembled from the effort. 

He managed to pull himself onto his knees with the help of a tree. When he finally got to his feet, using primarily his arm and the tree to stand up, he felt a push on his shoulder that sent him to his knees again. 

He let out a grunt and glared at Wilbur, who was stood over him with a manic grin. 

Tommy pressed his head against the tree to get away from Wilbur. Wilber’s smile widened at the sight and he swiftly bent down and hauled Tommy up in his arms. 

“No—put me down, Wil—stoppit! Stop it! Wil—! Please, stop!” Tommy shouted as loud as he could and screamed in Wilbur’s ear in hopes of annoying the man enough to leave him alone. 

Wilbur just hummed merrily and trotted over to where Techno was rubbing his back. “Can we go, now?” The pink haired one asked. 

“Guys,” Tommy begged quietly, when his head propped on Wilbur’s shoulder because it was too heavy to hold up. “Lemme go, jus’ lemme go.”

Techno snorted and Wil chuckled. “It’s time for someone to have a nap.”

“He’s so sweet like this.” Techno cooed. 

Tommy felt his face heat up in embarrassed anger. He was helpless and they were mocking him. 

“Look at his little frown!” Wil exclaimed, laughing at Tommy’s grimace. 

It wasn’t until they were back at the ravine when Tommy realised there was another person. 

“Dream,” he mumbled out, weekly holding onto Wilbur’s arm when the man grabbed the rope from Techno to tie him up. 

“Don’ do this, Dream, ‘s wrong. Y’know ‘s wrong.”

Dream didn’t answer. Wilbur easily rolled Tommy onto his side and tied his hands behind his back. 

“Wil. Wil, please don’,” Tommy slurred. 

Wilbur smiled gently and ran his hand through Tommy’s hair. “Take it easy. We’ll be back soon.”

“Sleep good, kid.” Techno said before leaving first. 

Dream tilted his heads towards Tommy. “See ya ‘round.”


End file.
